It all Started with a Bite
by fullmetalandflame
Summary: "Can I please explain?" Roy asked him. "Yes… Please explain all of this." Ed told him. 'He hates me… Doesn't he? God… I screwed up bad…' Roy thought to himself leading Ed to the living room. What does Roy have to explain to Edward, what is it that Roy did do to make Edward hate him so much, and what did he do that he screwed up? These questions and much more will be explained.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool fall night in Central. Edward walked down the street headed towards his and Al's house they had bought with the money Ed was paid with from being a State Alchemist. Ed felt someone's breath on the back of his neck that was very cold. He stopped walking and quickly transmuted his automail arm into his famous blade turning around to strike but once he was turned around but found that no one was there. Transmuting his arm back to normal he turned back around and continued walking home. Steps were heard from behind him and Edward quickly turned around once more and saw that no one was there once again. Scared, Edward turned back around and started walking faster than before. Hearing the foot steps behind him again but faster Ed quickened his pace only to hear the foot steps behind him quicken as well. Ed started running scared of what was going to happen to him now. Ed went to scream but couldn't when a hand was placed over his mouth and pulled into an empty alleyway. He struggled against the person and tried to hit and punch them but stopped when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Fullmetal, calm down! It's just me! You're fine, I'm not going to harm you." Roy Mustang whispered in Ed's ear. Roy removed his hand from Ed's mouth and let go of him. Ed whipped around to look at Roy. He let out a relieved sigh and relaxed his stance a little.

"Colonel, there is someone, or something coming after me! I can't out run it whatever it is." Ed told Roy a bit frantic.

"Calm down Edward. You'll be fine. Just stay with me." Roy told Ed looking in his eyes sternly. Ed nodded a little and looked away from Roy. "C'mon, I'll take you back to mine. It's a lot closer to us right now. You can call Al when we get there so he isn't worrying about you all night and I'll take you home in the morning so you don't have to walk home." Roy told Ed and then looked out onto the street to see if anyone coming. 'I'm glad he doesn't suspect me as the person following him' Roy thought with a smirk. After walking for a few minutes they reached Roy's giant house that was given to him by the military.

"Wow… You've got some house Colonel… How can you afford it?" Ed asked walking up onto the porch following Roy.

"I don't pay the bills. The bills don't even come to me. They go straight to the military to be paid." Roy told him with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh… So the house is practically free. You can do whatever you want and not get in trouble?" Ed asked curious.

"Not everything Fullmetal. I can't murder someone and get away with it." Roy told Ed unlocking the front door.

"I didn't mean anything like that! Idiot! But can you do anything in the house that is legal?" Ed asked him once more.

"Most things yes, I can. Why do you want to know Fullmetal? Planning on doing something?" Roy asked suspicious of him.

"No. What make you think that?" Ed asked him curious of his thinking.

"It's just the fact that you're asking so many questions about my house." Roy told Ed letting him go in first.

"Oh… Well, you don't have to worry about me doing anything. I'll behave." Ed told Roy walking into the house.

'I'm not promising I won't do anything to you though, Fullmetal. You smell incredible tonight. The scent of fear was so strong before I couldn't wait to sink my fangs into his neck and taste that delicious blood of his.' Roy thought staring at Ed's neck hungrily.

"Colonel? Are you coming in? You're just standing there, the door wide open…" Ed asked him almost concerned.

"Oh.. Uh, yea." Roy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ed's angelic voice and walked inside and closed the door behind him taking off his jacket and shoes.

Ed still looked at him concerned. "Colonel? Are you feeling ok? You don't seem like yourself tonight…" Ed asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine don't worry. Go make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink? I'm gunna go grab a beer." Roy asked Ed politely.

"Uh… Water is fine." Ed smiled a little taking off his boots and coat. He hung his coat up and started for the living room and remembered he had to call Al. "Hey, where is your phone? I need to call Al and tell him where I am." Ed asked Roy from the living room. When Roy didn't answer Ed headed for the kitchen. "Roy?" Ed asked walking into the kitchen. He spotted Roy lying on the floor and ran over to him dropping to his knees quickly. "Roy! Roy, are you alright?! What happened?!" Ed asked him frantically.

"Blood…" Roy whispered his eyes turning into a dark red color. "I need blood…"

Ed looked at him confused and scared when he saw Roy's eye color change from black to the deep red they are now. Roy looked to Ed and grabbed Ed's wrist trapping him in a locked and tight grip. Ed jumped back a little now scared of Roy. Roy pinned Ed to the ground on his stomach and moved Ed's braid out of the way and bent down to Ed's neck opening his mouth exposing his fangs. Ed panicked and tried to get out of Roy's hold grasp but couldn't. Roy licked Ed's neck with a small moan and then sank his fangs into Ed's neck. Ed let out a cry of pain and horror. His eyes were shut tightly and tears leaked from his eyes.

"Roy! Stop! P-Please! I-It hurts!" Ed screamed out in sobs.

Roy had only managed to drink a little before his heart clenched in sadness when he heard Ed's pained sobs for him to stop. He was shocked as well when Ed said his real name and not 'Colonel'. He pulled himself off of Ed guilty and sad. Ed's hand flung to his neck clutching the bite marks scared. He backed away quickly from Roy fearing him now.

"What the hell are you?!" Ed screamed at him angrily crying still.

"Ed, please calm down. I'm sorry, please let me explain." Roy asked holding his hands out in front of him as he slowly inched toward Ed. Ed took a step back from him when Roy stepped forward.

"How can I trust you?!" Ed yelled at him. "I trusted you when you brought me here and now the trust is gone." Ed told him tears running down his face. His knees gave out and Roy rushed forward catching him.

"I'm so so sorry. I never ever meant to hurt you." Roy told him softly rubbing Ed's back soothingly. Ed gripped Roy's military uniform jacket tightly trying to hold back more sobs. "Can I please explain?" Roy asked him.

"Yes… Please explain all of this." Ed told him feeling the strength coming back into his legs he pushed himself away from Roy. Roy felt a pang of sadness in his heart again and the turned grabbing his beer and a bottle of water for Ed. He turned to give it to Ed who refused to take it. "I don't want it anymore. Thanks though…" Ed told Roy. Roy only nodded and put the water back.

'He hates me… Doesn't he? God… I screwed up bad…' Roy thought to himself leading Ed to the living room. Roy sat in his recliner and Ed sat on the couch across from him. "I don't know exactly know how to explain this so I'm just going to tell you right out. I'm a vampire and I thirst for blood. I was born a pure blood. I could've changed you into a vampire but I didn't. I didn't want to put you in more pain. I don't ever change humans into vampires. If I bite someone it's only to drink. I couldn't control my thirst Ed, I needed blood. I never meant to hurt you… Please forgive me. I'm really sorry.. Horribly sorry.." Roy told Ed a few tears of his own leaking from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and kept his gaze away from Edward. As soon as Edward saw the tears leak and roll down Roy's face he couldn't help but feel guilty.

'Did I hurt him? I-I didn't… I didn't mean to…" Ed thought to himself and bit his bottom lip.

Roy didn't look to Ed or even take a small glance to him and got up from his recliner and walked back into the hall muttering only two words. "Go home…"

Ed looked up at Roy when he stood and walked away. After hearing Roy telling him to go home he felt extremely guilty. He stood and walked after Roy hurriedly. "Roy, wait. I'm sorry. Don't cry, please." Ed told him grabbing his wrist.

Roy spun around yanking his wrist from Ed's grip and pushed him up against the wall harshly. Ed cried out a little. Roy's eyes had turned red once again and stared right into Ed's golden ones. Ed tried not to be scared but he was. He knew that Roy wasn't himself now. His thirst for blood had emerged again. Roy tilted his head to the side and moved to Ed's neck breathing in his scent and his fear. "You're scared of me now, aren't you?" Roy asked and then licked Ed's neck slowly.

Ed let out a quiet shuttered sigh and nodded. Roy smirked and sank his fangs into Ed's neck once again making Ed let out a small cry of pain. Ed gripped Roy's upper arms tightly and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as well. Roy ran his hand down Ed's long and thick braid to try and calm him a little. Ed put a hand over Roy's hand and clutched it a little. Roy smirked a little and took Ed's hand and put it behind his neck. Ed started feeling weak from the loss of blood and held onto Roy. "Colonel… Stop… Y-you need to stop… Please…" Ed pleaded hanging onto him more as he felt his legs weaken. Roy didn't stop and Ed had no choice but to push him away with all the strength he could muster up.

Roy stumbled back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Edward slid down the wall holding his neck. Roy kneeled down in front of Ed and held his hands up showing that he wouldn't harm him. His eyes were back to their normal black color as well. Roy reached his hand out slowly to Ed's hand that was holding his neck and removed it. Ed wanted to push Roy away from him but couldn't because he was too weak to do anything. When Roy had moved Ed's hand away from his neck blood was all over Ed's neck making Roy feel guilty. Ed's eyelids got heavy and soon closed passing out and falling to the side. Roy caught him and pulled Ed close to him.

"I'm so sorry Fullmetal… Really sorry…" Roy told him and scooped him up in his arms and stood carrying him to the bathroom setting him on the sink counter and carefully balancing him and grabbed his wash cloth wetting it and carefully and gently wiping the blood from his neck. After the blood was washed away he dried his neck and placed a band-aid over both bite marks he had made on Edward's neck.

Roy carried Ed to his bedroom and laid him on his own bed. He took off Ed's jacket carefully and set it aside and took Ed's hair out of its braid. Roy then tucked him in and smiled sadly feeling guilty still. Roy walked to his doorway and stopped turning around a little and looked at Ed and then down to the floor. He walked out into the hallway closing his bedroom door behind him. He walked out to the kitchen remembering that Al needed to be called.

'It's already midnight… Al must be worried sick about Edward…' Roy thought to himself and picked up his phone dialing Ed's house number.

"Hello?! Ed is that you?!" Sounded Al's panicked voice.

"No, Al, it's the Colonel. I was just calling you to tell you that Ed is with me and he is fine. He meant to call earlier but we got side tracked in talking with each other." Roy told Al half lying to him. "He's asleep now so don't worry about him I'll bring him home tomorrow as soon as he wakes up."

"Oh… Okay… Thanks Colonel. I guess I'll see you later then… Bye…" Al spoke a bit sadly and softly and then hung up the phone.

Roy hung up his phone and slowly made his way to the living room. He sat down on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees and then hid his face in his hands. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so, so, so sorry Edward… I wish this night had never happened… Now you're scared of me…" Roy said quietly into his hands. He laid down on the couch tears rolling down his face still as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed woke the next morning with the sun shining in his face. He sat up in Roy's bed rubbing his eyes still feeling a bit weak. He looked around wondering where he was. He then remembered he was at the Colonel's house. He reached up with a hand to where his most severe bite was and felt a bandage on it and sighed dropping his hand down into his lap. Pulling back the covers he swung his legs out of bed and stood up carefully. Slowly he walked to the door opening it and headed to the living room and found Roy asleep on the couch. He felt guilty realizing Roy gave up his bed just for him and took the couch.

Ed walked over to Roy slowly and quietly not to wake him. He stood in front of Roy and notice that dried tears ran down his cheeks. Kneeling down in front of Roy he fixed Roy's skewed bangs and hair. He got up and went to find the bathroom. Once he found it he grabbed a clean wash cloth and wetted it with cool water and squeezed out the access water and went back out to the living room and kneeling in front of Roy once more. He raised the cloth to touch Roy's face when he stirred. Ed pulled back until Roy had stopped moving and then raised the cloth to his face again. He gently dabbed the cloth where the tears left dried tear stains on his face. Ed didn't pull back when he groaned. He kept it there and brought it up to Roy's forehead and letting his forehead cool down. When the cloth was put to Roy's forehead he opened his eyes and found Ed kneeling by him. Roy quickly sat up and Ed pulled away.

"Edward…" Roy didn't know what to say. Last night he had made Edward scared of him and then here he is washing the tears off of Roy's face the next morning.

"Morning Colonel…" Ed greeted him softly and gave him a weak smile. "Sleep well? I would think the couch would be rough on you." Ed asked him trying to make conversation.

"Morning Ed… Yea… I slept alright for being on a couch…" Roy told him brushing his hair out of his face.

"You didn't have to give me your bed Colonel… You know you didn't have to too, but you still did…" Ed spoke softly as he got up stumbling a little. Roy readied himself if Ed was to fall on the ground.

"I gave you my bed because I wanted to and because I felt bad for what I did to you last night Edward." Roy told Ed standing up and walking over to him.

"Don't feel bad Colonel… I let you drink from me." Ed told Roy not looking up at him.

"Edward, I lost control twice last night. I know you're scared of me right now and I'm sorry for what I did to you last night. Please don't be scared of me. It's fine if you're mad at me just please, don't be scared of me." Roy told Ed looking down at him.

"Fine… But you're going to need to earn and gain my trust for you back though…" Ed told him not glancing up at him.

"Alright, just tell me what I need to do to gain your trust back." Roy told him almost pleading like.

"Keep your distance from me unless you are assigning me a mission and don't drink from me for a week unless I say otherwise." Ed told him looking up at him finally but with cold eye. They didn't hold the same warmth they used to hold.

Roy froze where he was when he saw the coldness in Ed's eyes. He blinked and gave a small nod. "Alright, I'll do as you asked." Roy told him almost sadly. 'This is all my fault…' Roy thought to himself angered. "Go get your things from my room and I'll take you home." Roy told him trying not to growl at him.

Ed went off back to the bedroom grabbing his hair tie and putting his hair into a low pony tail and slipped his black jacket on and turned to Roy's bed. He looked down his eyes saddening. 'He's mad at me now… Or something… I've got to keep him away from me; it's the only way…' Ed thought to himself and bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a few tears. 'I wanted to get closer to him and try to be nicer too… But he went and ruin it.'

"Edward, you're ready… Let's go…" Roy told him trying to keep his anger down. His hands were trembling keeping his anger bottled up.

Ed jumped at the sound of Roy's voice and managed to keep the tears back. He turned around and kept his head down and walked past Roy. "I'll walk home. Thanks for letting me stay though." Ed told Roy walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Roy's heart skipped a beat and felt guilty for almost yelling at Ed just now and wanted to make up for it. "It's not a hassle to drive you Ed. You don't have to walk…" Roy told Ed following him.

Ed turned around suddenly making Roy fall over on him. "Remember what I said? Keep your distance from me unless you're giving me an assignment." Ed told him coldly, his eyes cold as well.

Roy frowned a little and gave a small nod. "Alright… Just be careful, okay?" Concerned about Ed a little.

Ed looked to him a little curious. "Why are you being so kind to me all of a sudden? You were just mean a little bit ago." Ed asked him.

Roy sighed and looked at him angered. "Would you rather me be mean to you or nice?" Roy snapped at him not exactly meaning to either.

Ed winced only a small bit at Roy's harsh voice. After realizing he snapped at he went to apologize but Ed had fled from Roy, running away from him. Ed was hurt and didn't want Roy to see how hurt he was. Roy let out a shaky sigh and leaned against the hallway's wall and slid to the floor. "God Edward… I'm so sorry… You're really going to hate me now…" Roy spoke to himself.

* * *

Ed didn't stop running until he got up on his front porch panting heavily. Al had noticed Ed running and quickly made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Brother… Is something the matter? What happened to the Colonel driving you home?" Al asked concerned.

Ed shook his head still trying to catch his breath. "Nothing is wrong Al. I told him that I'd walk and get some fresh air. I didn't want him wasting gas just to take me home." Ed told Al walking in and giving him a tight hug. "I ran because I wanted to get home to you sooner." Ed lied to him but was glad he was home now with his now taller human baby brother.

Al smiled hugging Ed back just as tight and nuzzled his face into Ed's neck a little. "Okay… You can tell me anything though Brother. I'll listen to you." Al told Ed softly.

"I know I can tell you anything, Al. And I know you'll always listen to what I have to say." Ed told him pulling back from the hug and smirked up at Al. Al smiled back down to Ed happily. "So are you making anything for breakfast?" Ed asked walking to the kitchen.

Al chuckled following him. "Is that all you can think about Brother? Just food?" Al asked him and went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs. "Well, anyways, would scrambled eggs for breakfast be alright?" Al asked Ed once again.

"Yea, scrambled eggs sound great. I haven't had them for a while." Ed told Al sitting down at the table the table watching Al cook their breakfast.

"So brother, how was your stay at the Colonel's?" Al asked Ed trying to make conversation as he cooked.

"It was alright I guess. We talked a little bit. He gave me his bed to sleep in and he took the couch. Which I find strange, the Colonel never does anything nice for me." Ed told sitting back in the chair.

"Well, maybe he's starting to be nice to you. Maybe he wants you to start liking him." Al suggested to Ed as he started to scramble the eggs.

"I doubt that… He probably wants something from me. That's why he's being nice to me all of a sudden." Ed told Al getting up and walking over to the fridge and getting the orange juice out.

"Why can't you have positive thoughts about the Colonel, Ed? He could be our Fuhrer someday… You're going to have to really respect him then Ed. Trust him too…" Al told Ed a bit sadly.

"Well, when that time comes Al, I will trust him. I'm going to have to… There won't be any way out of being one of his body guards and half servant." Ed said a smirk on his as he poured the juice in a glass and drank it.

"Brother…" Al whined a little. "You will not become his servant to him. A body guard maybe, but not a servant. He wouldn't do that." Al told him denying the servant part.

"Hey, the bastard is selfish. You never know what he's gunna make me and his team do for him." Ed tried to point out like his fact were true.

"Brother! The Colonel is not selfish!" Al protested as he put the finished scrambled eggs onto the two plates and the set them on the table.

Ed smirked still and sat back down at the table with his cup of orange juice and the carton of orange juice. "Well then he's a demanding bastard of a Colonel." Ed decided and began eating his breakfast. Al only rolled his eyes knowing Ed wouldn't stop insulting the Colonel. He had thought they were actually getting along better but it looks like his accusations were wrong.

Roy sat on the couch staring at the wall in front of him. Roy closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. "Dammit… What do I do? Ed hates me now." Roy sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "It'll take forever for Ed to trust me again…"

He got up from the couch and went to his bedroom to put different clothes on. After he changed into a white tee and blue baggy jeans he put on his military boots and put his leather jacket on as well and walked out of his house. He wandered down the streets of Central. Roy stopped when he realized where he was. He looked to the right and there was Ed and Al's house. Sighing he bowed his head stuffing his hands in his leather jacket's pockets and walked up to the front door and knocked with another sigh.

* * *

Ed had gone up stairs to take a shower. He had stripped of his clothes that now laid on the floor in a pile. He had turned the water on in between warm and hot. Stepping into the shower's spray all muscles in his body relaxed. Al had left a little before Ed got in the shower to go shopping for some things for the house. Ed had gotten out of the shower and dressed in baggy clothes. He had gotten downstairs just as there was a knock on the door. Ed went to the door quickly and opened it. He frowned when he saw that it was Roy standing on his front porch.

"What do you want? I thought we agreed that you'd keep your distance from me unless you were giving me a mission." Ed told him crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to apologize to you Ed… I didn't mean to snap at you before you left. I was mad at myself for what I did to you last night. I feel horrible about it. I never meant for you to hate me… And I never ever meant to bite you. My thirst just got too great and I couldn't control it." Roy told Ed explaining to him.

Ed sighed dropping his arms down to his sides and bowed his head and then looked back up to Roy. "Alright… I believe you and forgive you but I still need to gain your trust. So no drinking from me for a week unless I say otherwise. But you don't have to keep your distance from me anymore." Ed told Roy.

Roy smiled a little and nodded. "Alright, I won't drink from you unless you say otherwise." Roy confirmed Ed's instructions.

Ed's smirk poked at the corner of his mouth. "I can't believe I'm actually commanding my superior officer." Ed said as his smirk grew bigger in the corner of his mouth.

"Don't get used to it Ed. I'm only doing this because I want you to trust me again." Roy told Ed his face turning stern and no longer sorry. Ed noticed the change and cowered a little and backed up a little sensing anger coming out as well. When Roy saw Edward step back cowering his facial expression softened. "Ed-" Roy started but was cut off by Ed.

"No… It's fine… Roy." Ed told Roy smiling only a small bit. "I shouldn't of said that… It only made you angry… And I'm sorry for it." Ed told him once more.

Roy sighed and nodded. "Alright… Do… Do you think you could let me in? The wind is starting to pick up." Roy asked Ed a little quietly. "I promise I won't do anything." Roy added in quickly before Ed could say something.

Ed sighed and nodded. "Yea, sure. As long as you promise not to do anything to me." Ed told him stepping aside to let Roy in. "Al will be back soon from shopping." Ed informed him.

"Alright, I'll help put things away." Roy told Ed being generous.

Ed closed the door after Roy walked in and looked to him surprised and shocked. "You don't have to Colonel…" Ed told him walking to the living room and Roy following him. Ed sat in his favorite recliner while Roy sat on the couch that was next to the recliner.

"But I want to Ed. It could help you gain back my trust too…" Roy told Ed looking over to him.

Ed sighed and nodded. "Alright, I guess it will help me trust you again." Ed gave in and slouched down in his recliner. He smiled looking over to him. Ed had soon fallen asleep and Roy could hear Al pull into the driveway with his strong hearing and quietly got up and put a blanket over Ed's sleeping body.

Roy made it to the door opening it before Al did. Al was surprised to see Roy. He was about to ask what he was doing there when Roy put a finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet. Al then gave him a quizzical look. Roy raised his hand to his chest where Ed's height was on him, then pointed to the living room and folded his hands together putting them by his ear and rested his head against them trying to tell Al that Ed was asleep. Al had got what Roy was saying through his hand motions and nodded.

Roy went out the car to get more bags and bring them in to help Al out. Al had taken the bags he brought in and was starting to put away what was in the bags. Roy brought in four bags and sat them on the kitchen counter and went back out to get the last two bags and close the back hatch on the car. He walked in with the two bags and noticed Al was almost done putting the good away. He sat the two bags on the counter and started taking the items out of the bag.

Within the next minute they had the bags unloaded and the items put away. They walked to the living room to find Ed still asleep in his recliner with the blanket curled up around him that Roy had put on him. The two smiled watching him as he slept.

"He's adorable when he's asleep." Al said smiling as he looked at Ed's sleeping form. Roy looked over to Al and then to Ed.

"I can hear you Al…" Ed told him mumbling and they both jumped at the sound of Ed's voice.

"I-I didn't know you were awake Brother!" Al stuttered a little and Ed opened his eyes and looked to Al with a small glare.

"I could feel the two of you staring at me and it woke me up…" Ed told them both and now glared at the two.

Roy looked away turning his head to the side but snuck a glance to Ed and the away again. He then looked over to Al. "Well, I should be going now. I'll see you both in the office tomorrow." Roy told them both and started for the door. Ed's glare lightened and his eye and head followed Roy as he walked away.

"Alright see you tomorrow Colonel! Thanks for helping me unload the groceries!" Al called to him as Roy walked out the door. Al looked over to Ed and smiled. "So it looks like you two are getting along better just as I thought." Al told Ed happily.

Ed sighed and shook his head. "No not really Al… We're only getting along just a tiny bit better." Ed lied to Al and closed his eyes not wanting to talk at the moment.

"Oh.. Alright…" Al sighed and walked off to his room and looked over to the anonymous love note that was put in their mailbox. It had the military's emblem on it so it had to be from someone in the military that had a crush on him. "Who could it be?" Al asked to no one in particular.

**Wow… That… was a long chapter…. Well long for me because I was typing it…. You guys probably have read longer chapters and maybe some of you have typed longer. Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in this chapter. I try best to not make any. I hope to get more comments on this chapter. I'd really appreciate them too. It gives me motivation to write and then type up what I've written. The next chapter might take a while to put up because I have no idea what to do for it and what to put in it. I'll try my hardest to get it up sometime next week or maybe even sooner. See you all when I have my next chapter up! Oh! before I forget tell me who you think Al's mystery crush should be. I'm stuck on who it should be.. Well, till next time! **


End file.
